imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Hour four - 40 students remaining
HOUR FOUR – 40 STUDENTS REMAINING: INT. E4 Tara: Okay, so you somehow needed some guy to f-ck and so you took the first one you saw? (sarcastically) Nice-alicious. Tara Nelson (girl #16) had her arms crossed as she looked at her friends, Christine Larson (girl #13) and Armando, who now had the still exhausted Manuel standing next to him. Armando: Sweetie, if we are going to somehow not follow by those guys' rules, we need to have everyone with us that can help us. Christine: But that means Manuel is going to be used as a pawn. Tara: Why would he be useful-alicious? Other then some lay for you, that is. Armando: He's smart. Tara: I'm smart too. Armando: (sighs overly deeply) He's booksmart. Christine: Well, if he can find out what the hell those collars are... Manuel: They're obviously complex built, otherwise, it wouldn't be able to detonate only by having a remote control activate it. Tara: Alright, go on. Manuel: (shyly) You guys still with me? Tara: Of course, male-trick, I'm not a moron! Manuel: Well, that's about it so far. I'd have to take my time examining. I can rarely see mine by the way. It was silent for a moment. Manuel had hoped to aim enough at that he needed to examine someone else's collar but there was no respond until lots of seconds later. Tara: Oh no. (backing off) If that thing explodes my face will be ruined forever! Armando: I'm too young to die and I got a nice ass. Manuel: I understand if- Christine: (interrupting) You can study mine. (smiles, joking) I'll be your test subject, doctor. Manuel looked stunned for a moment and then nervously shifted on his feet. Manuel: Uhm, you sure? Tara: She just said that. Manuel: Y-yeah, sure. Then, Tara's cellphone beeped and she immediately answered. Tara: (annoyed) Hello, everyone's favourite queen bee who is getting super pissed-alicious from not knowing what the f-ck is going on speaking. Richard: (OS) Tara, babe, it's me. Tara: (patronising) What took you so long? Seriously, it's just clicking a few buttons- Richard: (OS) Babe, relax. I needed to find a good hiding spot and well (softer, noises are heard) there's people outside. Tara: There's people everywhere. Richard: (OS, moaning in frustration) Babe, just listen. I'm in one of the houses in-(suspiciously) are you alone? Tara: Of course I'm not, it's me, Tara Nelson you're speaking to. Richard: (OS) Then who's with you. I'm alone by the way. Tara: Good for you. (pauses) The regular gang minus Kate and Samantha and plus Manuel. Richard: (OS, clearly counting and thinking) Uhm, so... Christine, Manuel and Armando? Armando: (yelling out) Come over here, Richard. We need allies! Tara: (to Armando) SHHH! (through the phone) Sorry, we have a drama addict going mad-alicious here. Richard: (OS) Tara, babe, it's probably his way of coping with this whole f-cked up situation. I'll be on my way over to you, I don't want you to go out in the dark. Tara: (with a small hint of worry) No, wait until it's getting lighter outside. You probably got a sh-tty-alicious weapon anyways since you smoke pot, you're poor and seem to put up with everyone's cr-p-alicous. Richard: (OS) I got a shotgun. Tara: (impressed) Holy f-ck. Okay, then you go over here right now. (pauses) Promise me you shoot up anyone that attacks you, though. Tara hung up and looked at Manuel who was shining his flashlight upon Christine's collar. Tara: Christine, you're getting your ass blown up by being a test subject. Christine: At least I'll try to help. Manuel: (softly) Try not to speak or move, okay? I need to take a better look at this. Suddenly, Christine's cellphone went off as she stepped away from Manuel. Christine: Hello? Samantha: (OS, scared) Chris? Christine: (slumping down, relieved) Sam! (to the others) It's Sam, she's still okay! (pauses) Sam, where are you? Are you alright? You're hurt? Samantha: (OS, panting) I-I don't know. Y-you tell me. T-there's people... (panting) people playing... Christine: Who?! Armando: Chris, what is she saying?! Tara: Yeah, f-ck, we all need to know! Manuel: (shyly) Maybe... err, it could work if you put it on speaker? I-I mean I don't want to- Tara: Manny... (sighs, to Christine) Today would be nice! Christine immediately put it on speaker as the four of them hurled up together to talk to Samantha. Samantha: (OS, sobbing) It's Melinda... a-and Erin and Kenta a-and (crying) ohmygod someone's there- A soft thud was heard followed by Samantha screaming her head off through the phone. Samantha: (OS) No! No... stay away, please... not you too... Simon: (OS) The sinners will be taken out and the loyal followers of the Lord will survive! He chose me to purify this world! Tara: (yelling hysterically in the phone) You stay the f-ck away from my friend you psycho male-trick! Suddenly, a noise was heard as Samantha had probably picked up the phone. The only other thing heard however was Samantha panting and her footsteps. Christine: Samantha! Armando: Samantha, we can't lose you! But nothing else was heard through the phone then footsteps and Samantha panting and screaming. ++++++ INT. E9: Samantha: Somebody help me! She reached the tourist association building, now not having any bag with her. The only thing she still had was the map around her neck and her cellphone in one hand and a single grenade in her other one. She reached the building and now started to bang maniacally on the door, screaming. INT. TA BUILDING: Clyde was on the top floor, watching out of the window. His hand was impatiently tapping the windowpane, he was clearly waiting for something or someone. Clyde: (to himself) Come on, Analee and crew... Suddenly, he could hear the screaming and noticed a figure running towards the building. Clyde immediately reached into his bag to shine his flashlight through the window, narrowing his eyes. Clyde: Holy sh-t, Samantha! Samantha's horrified screams in fear made him grab his morning star and immediately start running downstairs. EXT. TA BUILDING: Samantha reached the door, looking over her shoulder for a moment. Her sight was getting blurry from the crying as she continued to bang on the door. It was locked. Which meant someone was inside. Someone who could help her. Samantha: Open the door, please! She looked over her shoulder once more and continued to bang on the door. Finally, it was opened and Samantha almost shot inside, falling into Clyde's arms who seemed confused for a moment. He then dragged her inside and locked the door behind them. INT. TA BUILDING: Clyde: Samantha- Samantha: (spewing out her story) Ohgod, I'm so glad you're here. They-they came after me! Kenta and Erin are playing and Melinda too and Simon chased me and... and ohmygod Erin ripped at my clothes and Melinda was just staring and enjoying what they did to me and then Simon came and- Clyde: (louder) Samantha! He paused for a moment. Clyde: (putting her back to her feet and pulling away) Just try to calm down for a moment. So...so... they're playing, am I hearing this right? Samantha: (nodding violently) Ohgod... a-and then I called Christine and she's all safe and sound with all my friends and I was all alone and then that creep came after me a-and I lost my bags a-and-ohmygod I was so scared. (nervously) Wait- Clyde let go of her and held onto his flashlight. He opened the door to a small creak and peeked his head outside, letting the ray of light coming out of his torch shine around the area. Clyde: It seems clear now- Samantha: (interrupting) No, it's not- Clyde: (interrupting) But I'm going to lock this door just in case. (turns towards her) Listen, you need to try and get some rest. There's some blankets and an old mattress on the second story over here. I have to stay awake because there's people coming over here. Samantha: R-really? Who? Clyde: Analee, Layne and Eurydice. We just spoke on the phone and they decided that because they're in a group, they'll be headed this way. (pauses for a moment) You're going to be fine, okay? Trust me. Just try to get some rest now, you look like you've been through a lot. Samantha nodded and already turned around before Clyde stopped her. Clyde: Wait, one more thing. (nervously, softly, almost like he's just remembering) Melinda? Samantha: (after a pause) Yeah... (realizing) I'm sorry... sorry you had to find out this way. Clyde: Are you really sure? Samantha: I saw it with my own two eyes! Yes I'm sure! Clyde: I-I need you to be sure, o-okay? S-she might've been annoying to you and- Samantha: (snapping) I'm not making this up! Clyde: (softly) S-so she really...? Samantha: (weakly) She's one of them now... Clyde: (raspy) I see. Clyde turned around and leaned against the wall, not facing Samantha. Samantha: (cautiously) Clyde? Clyde: (turning around, tensely) Just get some rest. INT. E4: Tara: Oh no, the only persons who are entering this f-cking house are either Samantha or Kate or Richard. (pauses) And maybe his OCD freak brother. The four of them were looking at Jennie, who was standing in the doorway. Jennie: Please, I want to hide for the night. Tara: (tensely) I'm not trusting any more people around me or my friends then the few I just mentioned, trick. So you just get yourself another hiding spot! Armando: You're a hateful bitch, Tara. Can't you see she's really tired? What does one more person sleeping inside here make for a difference, huh? Tara: No, she's not- Christine suddenly walked over towards the door and grabbed Jennie by her wrist, pulling her inside. Tara: Christine, I just said- Christine: And we need allies. Tara, I don't know who I can trust anymore but I do know that I want as many people around me as possible. We're much stronger in a group. Manuel: (shyly) I-I-I agree. Armando: Fight the power! Tara: (crossing her arms) Christine, we agreed on only taking in our friends. Christine: Jennie's our friend too. Tara: No, she's not. Jennie: (softly) Jack's dead. Tara: Wait, hot jock Jack? Armando: He certainly was hot. Jennie: (breaking down) I-I think I killed him... I-I can't be alone anymore because i-it makes me play... Christine covered her mouth with one hand as she looked at Tara, panting. Christine: Tara, if she's in that much of a state, sending her outside is going to get her and who knows killed too. Tara: I don't want her near me if she killed someone. Christine: (softly) W-what if she runs into Samantha? Tara narrowed her eyes and then cleared her throat. Tara: Alright but we take her weapon and all of her food and water is ours as well. Trick's going to make herself f-cking damn worthy or she's out of here. Christine: (tugging at Tara's sleeve) Tara... t-there's no I in a team. Tara: (determined) And there's always a leader in the team, who makes the final decision. And that's me. So, she either agrees on my terms and gives us her weapon and food or her ass is out of here. (pauses) My way or the highway. Jennie: If it's really too much of a problem I'll go and- Tara: No, just make your choice. One thing though: you can count yourself lucky-alicious I'm with a group of weaker souls. Had it been me alone, I would've kicked you right outta that door immediately-alicious. Jennie sighed and reached into her bag, handing Christine her bottles of water and then Armando the bread. Tara: Weapon? Jennie nodded and placed the stun gun in Tara's opened hands. Tara looked at it and then shook her head. Tara: Did you kill someone barehanded or something, trick? Jennie: No, it zapped him and- Tara: You can't kill someone with this. Manuel: Actually, you can, only if someone has a weak heart already. Tara: (annoyed) Where did you get all that knowledge from? Manuel: (softly) I-I want to be a doctor. Well (tensely) wanted to be... It was silent for a moment. Even Tara clearly was sunk into her own thoughts for a moment. Armando: (opening his mouth, realizing) So that's why you acted so weird when Christine called you a doctor! Manuel: I don't really, uhm- Tara: (tossing the weapon onto the counter) Alright, I trust your opinion on this, doctor. Do you think Jack can possibly be dead? I guess Trick Jennie's mental state depends on knowing. Manuel: No, I don't think so. Jack was a jock and he never drank or smoked so I-I think he's fine. A big burden seemed to slip off Jennie when she heard this, sighing in relief. Christine: (patting Manuel on the back) I'm happy Armando dragged you over here. We definitely need your views on certain things. (giggles) Doctor. Manuel: I'm not really- Tara: No, you are. Now, that man-trick slashed my f-cking face and Armando's hurt too. Would you mind...? She clearly still spoke on a way that she didn't take no for an answer but somehow, it seemed nicer then normal. Manuel nodded and started to search the cupboards for a first aid kit. ++++++++ INT. H8: Joseph and Harriet had stopped at a certain house. Harriet immediately knocked. Harriet: Hello? Anyone there?! There was stumbling heard from inside the house. Harriet: We're not going to fight! More stumbles were heard as the noises now sounded coming from a little closer. Violette: (OS) Step in front of the window so I can see you're not having a weapon close to you. Harriet: Fine, we will. Joseph was the first to reach the window, where Violette Petrov (girl #17) was standing from behind the window, holding a golf club. Joseph rose up his bag and unzipped it, pulling out his weapon, an aluminium baseball bat. He held it up and then dropped it so Violette could see he wasn't going to use it. She nodded quickly at him. Harriet, who was holding her Beretta M92F pistol now lowered it and in front of the window, she clearly put it back to the safety pal and then back into her daypack. They saw Violette disappear and heard how her high heels clicked over the floor as she came closer, opening the door. Violette: The bag with the gun inside it is going to be put away, so that none of you can be tempted to use it. We can keep the bat on the kitchen table just in case anyone needs to check out a noise. Joseph: I'm fine with that. (looks at Harriet) What about you? Harriet: Sure. I wasn't going to use it anyways. Violette: You were holding it and doing something to it. Harriet: I was safing it so it couldn't accidentally be fired off. Violette: Let me see for myself. Harriet sighed for a moment but decided to obey, not wanting to endanger herself or Joseph. They had left Harry alone in their house and she was planning on actually coming back. And Joseph would come back too. Violette examined the gun and pointed it at the floor. She then pulled the trigger, but only a dry pop sound was heard. Violette: Alright, fair enough. I'm sorry for being harsh but I need to know you're not a threat for sure before I let you in. Joseph: We understand you only did your job. (pauses) Listen, Violette, if you're not playing either, then we can ask you this. Violette: Go ahead. Harriet: (whispering) You think we should...? Violette: If you don't trust me, then I think the two of you better go. Joseph: (stepping in between) No, wait. Harry's with us too. He's in our house and he (clears his throat) heard noises so we went to check it out, hoping to find companions. Violette: You paused for a moment, why? Joseph: He knew someone was inside. (pauses) We could use another level-headed companion with us. Violette: Ah, so you (makes quotation marks) 'could use me'. That doesn't really sound too respectful, I'm disappointed to hear that to be honest. Joseph: Alright, we need more people who aren't going to resolve to killing and want to help us try to find a way out of here. Alive. Violette: That sounds better. One thing though: I heard noises coming from the clinic. I need to see if it's Izzy or Kirsty. Or Lizzie. Harriet: If you're going to look for Liz, then of course I'm in. Violette: I already thought you'd be. I'll be waiting here for you to return with Harry and we can go. Joseph nodded and looked at Harriet. Joseph: I'll get him. You just stay here. Harriet: No... no, we all go or none of us goes. Joseph: It's only a few feet walk, I think I'm fine. Harriet: Alright but wait- She went over towards her own bag and handed Joseph the gun. Harriet: I'm not letting you go outside by yourself in the darkness without a decent weapon. Violette: (grabs Harriet's arm) No, what if he shoots at us or if he just doesn't come back? Harriet: I trust him to come back, alive and with Harry. Violette: (thinking for a moment) Then he should keep the gun on safety pal so he can't accidentally kill someone. If that happens, I don't want him in my team anymore, I hope you understand. Joseph bit his lip and clearly was having mental struggles for a moment. Joseph: I-I understand. I'll keep it on safety pal. (softly, nervously) But uh-what if someone- Harriet: If you have a gun, people might decide against attacking you. Joseph nodded and then headed out of the house. +++++ EXT. VIOLETTE'S HOUSE Joseph looked carefully to his left and right as he exited and then tried to talk courage into himself. The safest path back towards Harry is in a straight line. Just run and don't look back for anything. Focus on Harry, who's by himself. he thought. Joseph now made a break straight towards the house. He could hear thuds, like someone was banging on the door. Joseph started to get scared but he continued to run, on a slower pace though. Panting, he reached the house and now ran straight into Ryan Michael Hawke (boy #11). Joseph: Sorry- Ryan: Get him to open that door! Joseph: What are you doing here- Ryan: Just call out for him! He's not opening up for me. Joseph: (after some panting) Harry, it's me, Joseph. Open the door, please. Ryan's good, if he weren't he would've attacked me by now. Ryan: Yeah, that's right. Harry: (OS) He's scary! Joseph: Harry, please! I need to pick you up because I can't leave Harriet and Violette alone for too long in another house! We're going to- Harry: (OS) Violette? Ryan: Yeah, huh? Joseph: Harry told us that someone was inside the houses and he probably figured it was you and-(remembering) wait... wait... he said there were three of them. Oh, no... no, four. Then... then where's number three and four? Ryan: (nervously) One is Whitney and she's crazy. Joseph now finally noticed a gash at the back of Ryan's uniform. Ryan: I thought she was nice but she suddenly slashed at me. Luckily I'm fit enough to dodge the attack of some random skinny girl but- Joseph: (louder, getting scared) Ok, Harry, you really need to come out now and we'll go to Violette's house! Now! Harry: (OS) I'm staying inside if- Ryan: Dude, I'll protect you! Harry: (OS) I don't believe you! Ryan looked around him quickly and then went towards the window. He dropped his bag and held up his hands. Ryan: I'm good. And even if I weren't, I'd be stupid as hell to try to attack a group. Harry shifted away from the window and now was heard coming closer. The sounds of a lock being unlocked were heard as Harry opened the door, clutching both his bags and checking the tracking device carefully. Joseph: See? Harry: No... no... Harry pointed a shaking hand over towards his right. A few feet away, a shadow hid behind a tree. Ryan was the first to notice and immediately picked up his bag. Ryan: Ok, not cool, run for it! Ryan grabbed Harry by one arm and Joseph by the other as he dragged the two boys along. They continued to run and then reached Violette's house where Harriet immediately opened the door. The three boys went inside as Harriet locked the door again. Ryan: She'll try to get inside... Violette suddenly snatched the gun out of Joseph's hands and pointed it at the door. Violette: (perkily) Whoever 'she' is, I would love to see her try when I have this baby pointed at her face. 40 students remaining